The present invention is related to an automobile with a wind driven generator. There is today a growing need for an automobile designed to operate with a minimal consumption of energy and a nominal impact on the environment. The exigencies created by the shortage of energy supplies and the growing air pollution problem demand a vehicle that can effectively utilize the mechanical energy of the air flow generated by the forward movement of the vehicle. Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an automobile with a unique front end design capable of serving as an air scoop to effectively channel the oncoming air to a wind driven generator means. More particularly, there is provided a wind driven impeller advantageously mounted in a chamber above the passenger compartment of the automobile. The chamber includes an intake vent at its forward most end and an exit vent, whereby air may be forced therethrough to impart motion to the impeller. The impeller is mechanically coupled to an electrical generator to produce auxiliary power for use in the operation of the automobile.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the intake of the chamber is located above the passenger compartment. The front portion of the automobile body is of a generally concave, scoop-like shape. From the foremost end of the automobile body to approximately the mid region of the hood section, the upper surface of the automobile body is of a convex contour. At the mid region, the upper surface follows a concave contour which extends up past the windshield to the intake vent of the air chamber. A longitudinally extending channel or groove is formed along the hood section from the front end of the automobile body to the intake vent. The width of the channel is substantially the same as the width of the hood section.
To advantage, the wide channel at the front of the automobile permits a very effective channeling of oncoming air to the intake vent of the air chamber. The specific configuration and dimensions of the channel utilizes substantially the entire air contacting front of the automobile body as an air scoop. Thus, as the automobile is propelled forwardly, a good portion of the air that would normally offer resistence to the forward movement of the automobile will flow along the sinuous channel through the air chamber and out the rear exit vent. The end section of the automobile body may be shaped in a "fast back" configuration to facilitate the flow of the air through the chamber. Moreover, the overall shape of the automobile may be aerodynamically designed to improve the flow of the body through the atmosphere.
Within the air chamber, an impeller is oriented in the direct path of the air flowing through the chamber. The highly effective channeling of oncoming air is therefore utilized to impart rotation to the impeller. The uniquely designed front end of the automobile body harnesses the energy of the oncoming air to drive the impeller rather than offer resistence to the forward movement of the automobile. The mechanical motion of the impeller is transferred by a suitable mechanical coupling to an electric generator. The power thus generated is used to aid the forward propulsion of the automobile and/or to drive various accessories such as lights, windshield wipers, etc.
The configuration of the automobile body therefore provides a highly advantageous means for reducing air resistence and at the same time utilizes the energy of the oncoming air to aid in the driving of the automobile. This will reduce the fuel requirements for the automobile in a twofold way. Moreover, the automobile of the present invention will aid in the effort to conserve energy and help alleviate air pollution problems by the use of electrical energy for propulsion.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.